logo_bloopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Enterprise Studios (1984-1988)
Take 1 The text does not appear. Take 2 Snap is replaced with Ickis. Rudy Tabootie as the director says, "Go away, you little creature!" Take 3 The text is replaced with a spinning record and the music is "No More Words" by Berlin. Snap comes in dressed up like Berlin, sings, and dances along to the music. Rudy says "Cut! We're not making musical!." Take 4 Snap is replaced with Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). Take 5 The text is replaced with Snap dressing up as a cheerleader, the background is the same as the 1978 Constantin Film logo, and the music is "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Gos. Snap dances along to the song and the director says "CUT! Can you please turn the music off and leave? We have to make a new logo for the Ultimate Enterprise Studios, not a video of you having fun with your favorite rock music." Snap grabs his boombox and leaves. Take 6 Snap is not in the logo. Rudy says to himself "Where's Snap?" The director grabs his camera and finds Snap in the shower singing the "Bushel Full of Yum" song from Chalkzone. The director says "When you're finish taking a shower, we'll get this logo right." Take 7 Snap comes in from the right, wearing a top hat and a tuxedo, holding a cane, dancing, and singing "Got to Be Your Lover" by Taco. The director says "CUT! Snap, we are not making a musical, we are making a new logo." Take 8 The text reads "AESOP JR. IS A WINNER!" Take 9 Snap is replaced with his 2002-present Chalkzone self. The director says "CUT!" Take 10 Aaron the Cat replaces Snap and says "Best known for it's purr-fect TV shows, movies, high quality, disco music, and Snap, it's the one and only, the Ultimate Enter-purr-ise Studios!" Snap comes in from his left and and says " Aaron, you aren't supposed to be here!" The director says "Aaron, get out of this studio and go back to Argosy Media!" Take 11 Snap is replaced by the dinosaurs from the Nickelodeon "Do-Wop-A-Saurus" bumper. Take 12 Snap is replaced by a Klasky-Cuspo SSF, Nickeodeon Pinchface, a VID Mask, the Cheri Sundae Monster, the Screen Gems S from Heck, the Viacom V of Doom, the face from the Nickelodeon Box ID, the HBO Oven of Doom, the Stretch Films Laughing Mouth, the Egg Monster from the Nickelodeon Egg and Spoon ID, and all the scary things from the logos. The director shrieks, "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Take 13 Snap holds the 1987 Enterprise Home Video "Clapboard" logo. The director says "AAAAAHH!!! THE CLAPBOARD OF DOOM!!!" Take 14 The background is the DiC "Kid in Bed" with the kid replaced with Snap and the text zooms through the window. Take 15 Snap drinks a can of Dr. Pepper, the word "Ultimate Enterprise Studios" is replaced with the Dr. Pepper logo, and additional text below reads "An All-New Generation" in a white Arial font. Take 16 Snap gets sick, puffs up his cheeks and vomits blue paint on the logo. The director yells "EWWWWWWWWW!", groans in disgust, and shouts "Snap, go use the bathroom next time you throw up!" Snap runs away. This was later seen as a variant in the 2013 film, The Magical Pokémon: Mew. Take 17 Snap comes in dressed up like Terri Nunn and sings "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. The director says "CUT! We are not making a music video!" Take 18 Snap is replaced with Ickis again, but dressed up in disco clothes and singing "Happy Song" by Baby's Gang. Take 19 Snap is replaced with Hyro, the stars replaced with rainbows, the blue background is replaced a black background, and the word "The Ultimate Enterprise Studios" is replaced with the 1998 Alternate Television logo. The director shouts "We are not making an Alternate Television logo, either!" Take 20 Snap is replaced with Bad Robbie. The director shouts "Go away, you little monster!" Take 21 Snap is replaced with the face from the 2011 Dynamikun logo. The director shrieks "AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!" Take 22 The text is replaced by the 1992-2008 Wal-Mart Logo and the text "A Crystal Franks Company" is replaced by the text "ALWAYS LOW PRICES" with the word "Always" in red and in an underlined script font below the "ALWAYS LOW PRICES". The director then says, "Cut! Snap, we're not in a commercial! We're are making a new logo!" Take 23 Halfway through, Bloo comes in from the right dressed up in the 80s clothes singing "Words" by Missing Persons. The director shouts "CUT! Bloo, we're not making musical!" Take 24 The text reads "Aesop Jr. Rocks!!" Take 25 Snap is replaced with Beebe Bluff (from Doug). The director says "Not again!" Take 26 Felix the Cat coughs up a hairball on the logo, making it turn black. The director yells "I WISH YOU WOULD QUIT PUKING EVERYTHING, YOU LITTLE CAT!" Take 27 Snap plays "Jessie's Girl " by Rick Springfield on an electric guitar. The director says "CUT! This guitar is going back to the Rental House because it costs so much money, so do it right!" Take 28 Snap says '"Um, hi!". The director then shouts "CUT! Now I really hurt you!". Then the director punches Snap, then Inspector Gadget appears out of nowhere and says "Please turn that off!" Take 29 Snap gets infected with Balloonemia and inflates like a balloon (as seen on the Chalkzone episode, The Big Blow Up). The director shouts, "Cut! Snap, don't inflate in that logo!" Take 30 Snap wears an orange suit and inflates himself by pulling a string on it (as seen on the Chalkzone music video, All The Way to the Top). The director shouts, "OH, NO! Not again with another body inflation!" Take 31 Just as Snap jumps up, the text morphs into the 1987 Ultimate Enterprise Studios "Evil Thing and Face" logo and the director screams "AAAAAHH!! THE THING AND THE FACE OF DOOM!!" Take 32 Inside-Out Boy replaces Snap. The director jumps up and screams, "GET THAT KID AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Take 33 Snap is replaced by Mordecai & Rigby Regular Show saying "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Take 34 Pinchface from the Nickelodeon ID replaces the text and Snap shrieks "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Take 35 Teddy-2 (from Jetsons: The Movie) replaces Snap and the director yells "CUT! Teddy-2, get off the stage! You can't do that here!" Take 36 The logo is done correctly. Category:Dream Logos